


Loose Ends   (a drabble)

by E_Rocc



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Rocc/pseuds/E_Rocc





	Loose Ends   (a drabble)

Once Count Aral Vorkosigan’s funeral ceremonies were complete, the Emperor summoned Simon Illyan.

“Simon, We are going to tie up a couple loose ends. “

“As you wish, Sire”

“Please note that Our mind is made up on both of these quite overdue matters, and do not bother to attempt to persuade Us otherwise.

First of all: Your presence is requested and required at the main entrance of the new Imperial Security tower tomorrow at noon. We will be conducting the ceremony to finally name it properly.”

“So it is to be the Illyan Building after all?”

“Not exactly, Lord Vorillyan.”


End file.
